


Hunter and the Hunted

by InsomniaMagic



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, KuroKen Week, Kuroken Week 2018, M/M, detective/police au, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: KuroKen Week 2018Day 1: Detective/Police (AU)Hunted and the hunter,The time has come,Best friend and a lover,It´ll soon be over now.





	Hunter and the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with Kuroken week!!! I´ve written something for everyday, unfortunately, I got sick so I had no time to finish everything, but Im trying :) I am starting the week with a poem style story, but don´t worry, there most of my creations aren´t poems :) 
> 
> I hope you´ll enjoy, I tried to write it open for interpretation, we´ll see how it resonates :) 
> 
> Thank you for your time!

 

_KK_

 

You put the challenge in my mind,

Hunter and the hunted,

I sit down with my partner to wait for you to shoot me,

No doubt it´s me who is your target.

 

I sit there with legs crossed, and arms stretched out on the table,

I feel you sneaking in, to kill me is your mission.

There are murmurs and songs, humming and verbal wars,

The cigarette smoke arose; your presence is too strong.

 

We found ourselves on the opposite sides of the barricade,

Both following the belief neither right or wrong,

It brought us here to be unreachable with desire covered with shade,

Both losing so much in the process of proving our truths worth.

 

I stare at the table, wait for the shot,

I let my too long hair shield my face,

Fingers curling around the glass waiting for that small red dot,

You arrived, hiding in the crowd, I shiver at your gaze.

 

My partner warns me, I don´t shift,

My partner shields me, I just sit,

I make him get back, I know the gist,

He stares at me bewildered, shot fires through the cigar mist.

 

_KT_

 

We go in, we know your hiding place,

I don’t have a choice even though my companion screams right into my face,

I load the gun, take a look, hoping for you to brace.

Your blond hair shines through this hellish chase. 

 

Hunted and the hunter,

The time has come,

Best friend and a lover,

It´ll soon be over now.

 

“What if you are wrong? What if it’s a trap?

What if they made him? What if it´s not as they say?”

I listen, I care, I cannot take the dare.

“He´s your best friend, he was your lover,

You know him best, would he be able of betrayal?”

 

My partner does what he can,

I glance at his silver hair and the pretty face.

Betrayal a strong word,

Kenma would be capable of that,

If he truly believed in something,

There´s no chance in hell he´d hesitate.

 

I am ready to fire, I see his hiding forehead,

“Think about this more,” I can’t risk the wins we until now had.

I falter, Kenma smirks,

He knows I’m here,

Finger on my gun jerks.

  

Would he betray you?

The words echo.

Kuroo inhales sharply,

The world gets too narrow.

He would deceive anyone,

Not against Kuroo,

He would betray everything,

Only for Kuroo.

 

Kuroo shoots, and Bokuto exhales,

Kenma stays still, Akaashi becomes a shield.

 

“You misfired,” Bokuto murmurs,

“He misfired!” Akashi screams.

Kuroo dries his sweaty face, “No, I didn´t, something´s not right.”

Kenma smiles, “No, he didn´t, he understood the truth just in time.”

 

Their stares meet for a second as the smoke divides,

Kuroo and Kenma smile for each other,

The yearning too real for them to stay apart.

Unfortunately, time is not right, it might be never,

They never give up, someday might be their forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
